onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Poll
Unneeded This is completely unneeded and was not discussed anywhere first. This is also ugly as hell. SeaTerror (talk) 02:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Looks more appealing then the old design, which had zero appeal. If you don't like the image, it can be changed, but this is the best way to do things, since it automates the time and registration amount, which is tedious to type, and actually has things in an organized fashion. 02:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Inconsistency is unneeded and I was kind of expecting you to bash on this. Currently we type out the polls which is kind of unofficial and unprofessional due to how different they all look. If it's ugly, please, freshen it up for me. I'm more of a programmer guy, not so much a designer. I'm not keen on the design. I don't see nothing wrong the format were using for polls previously. -- 02:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "which is tedious to type" So created because you're both lazy. Got it. This should have been discussed way before it was ever created. SeaTerror (talk) 02:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) The format is bad because it was inconsistent. Hmm ST, let's discuss your "article format change" then, where you added useless spaces to every page. 02:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit conflict: If you read my post you would see what I typed. It's inconsistent and unprofessional to decide a SITE CHANGING MANNER on a poll that is manually typed out and is looking different every time, it's also making the rules unclear on what a poll should include. Of course every poll is going to look different. They each all have different poll options. So none of them will ever look the same. SeaTerror (talk) 02:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow, you completely missed my point. It's like saying infoboxes will look different because they have different names, of course they will. But the base is still the same, is it not? Currently, we have no base, and everyone type the base differently. Which is my point. Which is an idiotic point. It doesn't matter and is still easier to type out manually. These things need to be discussed first. SeaTerror (talk) 02:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright so why don't you complain on every template that ever existed? Is infobox templates unnecessary too? Why don't we type out the information in text-form as you like? It's called consistency, and we have it all over the wiki. Don't see what there is to discuss. Does this make it worse, if so, how? Please answer that question. Pretty sure only the Straw Hats have their own infobox templates. Your template also takes up a lot of unnecessary extra space with the background. This was created for no reason whatsoever except for you and others like yourself to be lazy. SeaTerror (talk) 02:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, this must be like the 5th time I've said it, it's for consistency, not because I'm lazy. If I was lazy I wouldn't make this poll template and just go fap or something, but I decided it was due time due to how unprofessional it looked to make one manually every single time. Anyway, do you know what an infobox template is? Every character has one, they just have different options, great, now you know that. Please don't remove every infobox template from every character now. Takes up extra space? How exactly? It takes up the same amount of space that today's poll do. The new poll design is ok (picture could be changed, but that's not really important). Though it should have more space to explain the concept. I made a copy/paste-able poll in my sandbox awhile back, that I think is similar to most polls we've had in the last year or so (Personally, I've been basing them all more or less on the format of the poll in Forum:Klobis). It should have a place to clearly explain the issue at hand. For simplicity's sake, I think we should also have a specific ban forum version of the poll, otherwise, we'll still have to re-write the specifics of those polls over and over again, which would still be a pain and would be inconsistent. The current poll also lacks the explanation that we decide the length of bans second, and that the editor in question cannot vote. 03:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Probably wouldn't be hard to implement. Definitely sounds like a good idea. 03:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Made a ban poll template, Template:Poll/ban, feedback pl0x. I don't think a new ban template is NEEDED, but it's a bit of a nice touch. We shouldn't have to worry about the poll section looking "good" because those aren't really meant to be "looked" at. That's just my opinion on its necessity. That said, I don't see a reason not to have it. It looks pretty good, and I guess it adds a little feel of One Piece-ness. The picture can be changed, though. For the ban poll template (which by the way looks good), should have a picture of Ace or Roger's execution. Maybe something like this. 04:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I've now changed the style a little back to the original template format. Looks a little better, in my opinion. Seems like a good idea. But I don't really like the design. Actually the design looks fine. I like it. 10:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Test Poll Category and Other Updates I was thinking it would be a good idea to have a category for all the polls that are in their test phase, that way nobody can be taken by surprise when a poll that they don't like has been started already. It could be placed below the Active Discussion tracker in the Wiki Activity/Recent Changes. I'm not very knowledgeable in code, but some extra parameter that adds the category would work fine. (Is it possible to have "includecat=2" or must that parameter be binary?) Also, I'd really appreciate it if the code from the doc for this template was added to MediaWiki:Edittools. It would make the creation of polls WAY easier. 18:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I implemented your first idea. Now the template adds Category:Polls in Discussion to the page if the poll is locked (more precisely, it adds the category if and only if "include cat=1", "closed=0", and "locked=1"). :Feel free to change the category name (the category page doesn't exist yet). If didn't modify the "Latest Activity" code, I can do it later if needed. :About your edit tools request : which code exactly? The first, second, third? Thanks, Sff. The syntax example, I think would be best, I think, since that tells you how to use the template as well. 21:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, the toolbox is not designed to put a template so big in it. It's a pain to add it. Maybe it could be possible to use preloading, but I believe it only works for new pages. Or, we could make a subst template, but it requires the page to be saved once before it is substituted. Can't think of an ideal solution…